One Simple Misclick
by sakuraigo3838
Summary: Dan wants to go on a practice date so he goes on an online dating service. In the meantime the Hyotei tennis team also help Kabaji find a date on an online service. But one simple misclick changes the lives of Dan and Kabaji forever...KabaDan
1. Chapter 1: A Blind Date

One Simple Misclick

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This fanfic is a challenge that gwynhara proposed, so I had no say over the pairing.

_Note to __gwynhara__: If you think this __fanfic__ is good, feel free to post it under your name. I can't find my way around on the-evil-empire (dot) net. As long as I get credit for what I've done and you don't edit it (unless there's a random typo) I don't mind. Also, please tell me before you do anything. _

Enjoy!

Warnings: This fanfic is yaoi, and if you don't like the pairing…too bad :D

* * *

Yamabuki Junior High was silent. The corridors clean and void of noise-until the lunch bell rang. 

At this point several students poured out of each classroom and dashed into the lunch hall, throwing bits of paper and pencils round as they went. In five minutes every table was crammed with chattering girls and hollering boys-except for the table in the far corner of the room. And this is where our story starts.

"Akutsu-senpai, have you ever been on a date before desu? Have you ever been in love before desu?" Dan asked as he seated himself next to his favourite tennis senpai. "Because I'd like to know what it's like to go out with somebody."

The senpai masked his surprise. Dan had never asked anything about 'love' before. "Of course not…and what makes you so curious all of a sudden?"

Dan slurped his soda noisily. "Everybody I know (except you, of course, Akutsu-senpai, you're uh…way too cool for that desu) has a girlfriend! Ryoma-kun of Seigaku has a girlfriend desu! You know how I want to be like him desu…"

"And so you want a girlfriend too? Cut the crap, Echizen is just an arrogant twit who's too big for his britches!"

"But Akutsu-senpai, you shouldn't be so mean desu-"

"Don't order me around!"

"Hai desu…"

A small silence reigned over the table. Finally Dan said,

"Akutsu-senpai, I know you can help me arrange a date desu. You're so cool and smart and you know what to say desu. Although I just want it to be a boy so that I don't get all tongue-tied desu…you know, like a practice date desu…"

The senpai slapped his forehead in irritation. How dense could this brat get? What made him think that he was a matchmaker?

"Just go on an online dating service dammit!" was all Akutsu could muster. He was that annoyed.

Dan, however, was not cowed. "Gee, you're right desu. I'll go on an online dating service and find myself a boy to go out with desu! I'm going to go online now desu! Thanks, Akutsu-senpai desu!"

Coincidentally the lunch bell rang, and as Dan skipped away realization hit Akutsu.

_Dan was going to ask another boy out! And it would be a blind date!_

**Hyotei Gakuen**

"Mm, Kabaji-kun, Ore-sama pities you, for you have never experienced a date," Atobe Keigo mused. Everyone else on the Hyotei tennis team snickered. Kabaji, however, was oblivious to fact that he was the butt of their joke.

"Usu."

"Come now, the Great One shall do a favour for you. Ore-sama will personally arrange a date for you on an online dating service! Come everyone, let us do it together," with a flick of his hand Atobe led his 'followers' down the hall into the I.T. room (where he charmed the teacher with almost no effort at all into leaving).

"Shishido-kun, turn on the computer and go onto an online dating service."

"Why the hell should I? I'm not like stupid Ka-" the brown haired tennis player was cut short by none other than Choutaro.

"Just do it, for me…?"

"Hmph, whatever," Shishido grumped as he turned the computer on. Gakuto and Hiyoshi snickered behind, Oshitari turned his nose up at the immature pair and Jirou snored loudly. Atobe smiled evilly and Kabaji stared, non-plussed, as the machine began to hum. Silence reigned for a few minutes. Shishido broke the silence.

"There, it's done," he announced and stepped aside to let Atobe sit down. But Atobe only stood and smiled.

"No, Shishido-kun, your job isn't done yet. You have yet to type up a profile for Kabaji-kun." Shishido flew up in rage but was wrestled down by a harassed-looking Choutaro. Gakuto's and Hiyoshi's snickers rose to roars of laughter.

"Let's start before our time is up…hn, what's this?" Atobe paused for a moment as he eyed a girl's profile on the screen. "She looks worthy of our Kabaji-kun, no?"

"Usu."

"Yes, yes…Shishido, Ore-sama shall leave you to type up Kabaji-kun's profile. After that you may click on the girl's profile. Oh, and don't forget to give the girl my email address. In the meantime Kabaji and Ore-sama shall attend a very important meeting."

"With the fan girls, no doubt," Shishido muttered resentfully as he watched his captain's back.

"It's not fair. Kabaji always gets the hot girls," Gakuto scowled. "Why can't I have her instead?"

"How about we play a prank? Have Kabaji date some over-sized, ugly woman," Hiyoshi suggested.

"Hey, good idea! Get that woman there-she's WAY older than our dear little Kabaji-kun!"

Shishido cackled as he clicked on the profile, typed something Atobe would write, closed the window, turned off the computer and followed his friends out the room. Little did they know that a single misclick had just changed Kabaji's life forever…

**At Dan's house**

Dan sighed inwardly at his email inbox. His eyes scanned all the junk mail and spam he had received that day before stopping at an email. It was an email from the online dating service. He was pleased and surprised at how fast someone had responded to his profile. He read the contents of the letter eagerly:

_Hi, my name is __Munehiro __Kabaji__. I am deeply in love with your photo and wish to be with you. I am sure that we will make a very good couple. In addition I am tennis team regular. I have my own fan club but I believe that you are the one for me._

_Look me up: my email address is I will look forward to your wonderful words of love._

_Be awed by my prowess!_

_Munehiro __Kabaji_

Kabaji seemed to be very arrogant, but perhaps he was really handsome. Dan grinned as he typed his reply. An added bonus, as many had mocked him for being honest and saying 'I am a man seeking other men'. What would they say now!

**At ****Atobe's**** house**

"Heh, a reply from Kabaji's target-that was fast-almost as fast as new girls joining Ore-sama's fan club!" Atobe smiled. Good, everything was going according to plan.

The Monkey King read the email, frowning. This girl was crazy about the word 'desu'. She had a 'desu' at just about the end of every sentence! Maybe he should dump her and choose someone worthier of his faithful Kabaji instead.

But this girl was pretty-he had seen her picture-and that was all that counted, right? Sighing, Atobe typed his reply and added several hints of getting together for a date. Kabaji should be grateful for all the help he was getting with this. The powerhouse tennis player had less sex appeal than an onion.

But he was the great Atobe Keigo's henchman. And so he was going to get the best the great Atobe could give him.

**Two weeks later**

After two long weeks of exchanging loving words and charming phrases a date was finally arranged. Dan was checking his closet for suitable clothes for a date. In his excitement he had invited Akutsu to his house. The senpai was sitting on Dan's bed drinking tea.

"Wow, are you sure this guy's really fourteen years old? I really didn't think you'd be stupid enough to go on an online dating service-I was just messing with you!" Akutsu growled. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in a date-rape case.

"Of course desu! I'll be fine-I've learnt karate over the internet desu!" Dan demonstrated a kick and fell to the ground. He sat up, laughing. "Sort of."

"Idiot, learning from a teacher is one thing and learning off the internet is another. You're never going to be able to get good posture," Akutsu pointed out crossly. "And I won't be there to keep you out of trouble all the time!"

"Then don't desu! I told you, I'll be fine desu!"

"How many times do I have to stop you from ordering me around! I hate it!"

"Sorry, sorry desu…"

"And stop saying 'desu', curses!"

"I'm sorry Akutsu-senpai, it's my habit desu. Do you think I can wear this shirt for the date desu?" Dan held out a smart-looking blue shirt with white stripes.

"Yeah, whatever," Akutsu rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What was with this brat? He just didn't seem to have a sense of danger. What if this Kabaji guy was really dangerous? And speaking of which, he'd heard the name somewhere…Munehiro Kabaji…but he couldn't seem to place it. Sighing, Akutsu turned around. And stared.

"What the hell is that?!"

"A spandex spaghetti top and shorts desu!"

"You can't wear that to a date!"

"Why not desu?"

"It's-it's…" Akutsu was about to say 'wrong', then humphed and turned away. The outfit made Dan look like freaking jailbait.

"Never mind. Do what you want, I don't care."

Dan sighed as he slipped back into a green shirt and shorts. Picking clothes for a date was harder than it looked.

**Hyotei ****Gakuen**

"Be awed by the effects of Ore-sama's charms," Atobe announced during lunch, making the rest of the tennis team look up.

"What did you do this time?" Gakuto chewed noisily on some cake. "Talk a girl into going out with you in three words?"

"Better," Atobe said, choosing to ignore Gakuto's sarcasm. He would punish the insolent twit in tennis practice later. "The Great One arranged a date for Kabaji."

"Wow, that's such a great feat. Atobe-kun, you deserve a Nobel prize," Shishido sneered, and the Monkey King made a mental note to kill the offender in tennis practice as well. Choutaro was kinder.

"That's wonderful! With whom?"

"A twelve year old girl by the name of Taichi. Odd name, but it is a girl…isn't it?" Atobe gave his team a say-yes-or-die look.

"Hai," Shishido said, omitting the 'fat' detail.

"Very good. Kabaji-kun, the date will be tomorrow. You will be picking Dan-chan up at six in the evening at the Rose Gardens on Kotetsu Street. You will also have dinner there and then take her to see a late night movie," Atobe paused for a moment, licking his lips. "Don't worry, Ore-sama will be watching from afar. The Great One never abandons his sheep in a moment of need."

"Sheep…what a fitting description," snickered Hiyoshi.

All Kabaji did was nod. "Usu."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Relationship

The Date: The Beginnings of an Intimate Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

A/N: Hey, sakuraigo3838 here. How was the fanfic? I enjoy the fact that people are reading despite the pairing. :D Here's the next chapter: enjoy!

* * *

**Thursday, six in the evening**

Dan waited nervously near the Rose Gardens in a smart black suit. What was Munehiro Kabaji like? Was he handsome and friendly? Was he cold and distant, or ugly with beavers' teeth? Dan couldn't stand beavers. Or people who slouched, for that matter. At this thought Dan stood straighter than ever. He would never be caught slouching!

His heart pounded in his chest like hammers on an anvil. What if it were really a date-rape, like Akutsu-senpai had said? What if Kabaji-kun didn't show up? No, he couldn't think of such things…

At that moment a large teenage boy of about fourteen in a formal wear arrived on the scene. Dan noted that he had dull eyes and was slouching. Slouching! Surely this couldn't be his date! But the boy was approaching him! Dan forced himself to stand his ground. He peered up nervously at the boy, who opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm looking for a Dan Taichi. I have a date with her…"

"Th-that's me…I'm Dan Taichi…" Dan smiled on the outside but inwardly he felt like vomiting. He was dumping this guy as soon as the date was over!

"Usu. I'm Munehiro Kabaji," the boy said. It was obvious that the gravity of the situation had not sunk in yet. "I'm your date."

**In the bushes nearby**

Akutsu watched Dan intensely, then cursed as he scratched his leg on a thorn. Oh, _why_ had he come out all this way to make sure the idiot was okay?

Date-rape, date-rape…the senpai reminded himself. If Dan's date tried to make any moves on the innocent fool he would be knocked out like a light. And he wouldn't know what hit him, either. But men weren't sick!

Akutsu suddenly thought about how he'd felt when he saw Dan in his spandex spaghetti top and shorts and gulped. Okay, so that had been an overstatement.

At that moment a huge boy of about his age lumbered slowly across to Dan. The senpai's eyes widened. Wasn't that Munehiro Kabaji of the famous Hyotei Gakuen tennis team? And what was he doing here? Why was he dressed in formal wear, too? Could it be…?

Akutsu jumped as he suddenly heard a loud voice. "Oy, don't breathe so loud!"

"But Atobe, it wasn't me, it was Jirou…he's snoring again!"

"I don't care, just silence him!"

Akutsu gaped at the Hyotei team crouching before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We'd like to ask you the same question, Akutsu Jin of Yamabuki Junior High," Oshitari pushed his glasses up his nose. "We've come to supervise our friend. He's on his-" the tensai was muffled by Hiyoshi.

"He's just going to a concert," Atobe said casually. "We're just making sure he doesn't lose his way."

"Don't mess with me," Akutsu snapped. "And tell me the truth."

Oshitari broke free of Hiyoshi's grasp. "He's on his first date!"

"…Oh. With whom?" Stay calm, stay calm…

"A lovely, charming lady by the name of Dan Taichi," Atobe announced proudly. Akutsu grinned. It was time to shock this arrogant git.

"Hate to break it to you, but Dan's a boy. He also attends Yamabuki Junior High and follows me around all the time, so I'd know."

There was a pause in which the Monkey King began to breathe heavily.

"Excuse me," Atobe said, then turned on his whole team. Each and every member looked as surprised as he. "Who gave Kabaji a BOY for a date? Ore-sama is angry. Ore-sama is _very angry_."

"Um…Shishido-senpai…I think you clicked on the wrong profile…" Choutaro whispered rather loudly.

"Clicked on the wrong profile? We have to stop Kabaji before it's too late!" Atobe sighed pitifully. "How could you take advantage of Ore-sama's trust? The Great One's trust?!"

"It's not _that _hard to take advantage of," Shishido muttered.

"I'll let you fight it out," Akutsu said, turning around to look for Dan. But the twelve year old had disappeared. It was the senpai's turn to lose his cool.

"Okay smart-ass, where'd Dan go? He was here only a few seconds ago!" Jin growled, lifting Gakuto by the collar.

The small tennis player shrugged, grinning. "You shouldn't be so pissed-it's bad for the health."

"That's just Gakuto's way of saying 'I don't know'," Oshitari sighed. "Atobe, we should be finding Kabaji-kun, too."

"Yes, you're quite right. We must be going. Nice meeting you," Atobe smiled his most charming smile at Akutsu before barking at his team. "Move out!"

"Oh no, I'm coming with you," Akutsu growled. "I can't let Dan be…huh, whatever. Don't mind me-I'll just be in the background." It would not be a good image for him if word got around that Akutsu Jin was caught worrying about a boy two years younger than he.

"Whatever you say," Shishido humphed as he followed his team into the Rose Gardens.

**With Dan and ****Kabaji**

The Rose Gardens Café was very cheerful. The lighting was bright and there was the usual hum of people talking. The food was also top-notch. But Dan Taichi was too busy staring at his date.

Who would have thought that one day he'd be having a date with a teenage boy who possessed all the qualities he hated? Dan shivered for the millionth time as Munehiro Kabaji's dull frog eyes stared at him. Dan's eyes darted to a clock on a nearby wall. 6:30 only! How long was this torture going to last? Dan opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"So…have you been here often desu?"

"Usu."

"Do you like the food here desu?"

"Usu."

"What movie are we going to watch desu?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Dan stopped. Trying to start a conversation was useless; this guy's answers were brief. He'd probably get an E if he tried to do a school comprehension.

**With ****Atobe****Akutsu**** and the ****Hyotei**** team**

"Ooh, Kabaji-kun looks so cool, sipping his coffee and staring at that boy with those eyes of his!" Jirou squealed enthusiastically.

"Yes, aren't they getting on just great," Shishido replied sarcastically. "Why do we have to supervise the cow anyways? He knows his way around just fine," he added the last sentence quickly as the Great One sent a glare his way.

"You have forgotten our other purpose-to break the date up as soon as possible," Atobe said coldly. "But luckily you have Ore-sama around."

"But we can't just barge in, that'd be awkward!" Choutaro protested. "How do we break them up?"

"I've thought of that already," Atobe wagged his finger knowingly. "We wait till they've finished dinner, then some of us drive them down into a dark, narrow alley while the rest of us pretend we're robbers."

"How the hell is that supposed to work? It's so far-fetched!" Akutsu spat. "And I'm not hearing a word of Dan's being hurt!"

"Of course we don't hurt the boy. We 'abduct' him and knock Kabaji out."

"But Cow-eyes is strong, isn't he? You should know!"

"This is where Shishido comes in. All he has to do is bind Kabaji-kun up and leave him there. Then we come back later and pretend we just found him there." At this Shishido glared at his captain. "You and you dirty work…why have I suddenly become your personal slave?"

"Shishido-senpai, maybe it's because you're fast and capable of doing things we can't do," Choutaro said. This seemed to appease Shishido, and so he sat down again.

"What I ridiculous plan! I don't think it'll work. Count me out," Akutsu snorted. Really, what were these idiots thinking? Atobe raised an eyebrow, amused.

"So you're not going to help Dan-kun? You saw the grimace on his face."

Akutsu froze in his hiding place. The Hyotei captain smiled smugly. He saw that he had hit the nail on the head.

"…Fine, I'll do it," Akutsu said finally. "But I don't think this is going to work."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Atobe glared.

"No."

"The Great One is known for his creative ideas," Atobe smiled evilly. "Choutaro, Oshitari, Gakuto and Jirou, you lure Kabaji and Dan into the narrow alley just behind the kitchens. Akutsu-san, Shishido, Hiyoshi and I will knock Kabaji-kun out and Akutsu can take Dan back home. Any questions?"

"Don't order me around! I'm just doing what I have to do, and that's all there is to it!" Akutsu retorted.

"Whatever," Gakuto humphed. "Let's get into our positions; Narcissus is getting impatient." 'Narcissus' was obviously the captain of the Hyotei team. Akutsu gritted his teeth.

"I said, don't order me around!"

"Whatever."

* * *

With dinner finished, Dan Taichi found himself being led out of the restaurant by Kabaji, hand in hand. Naturally, people sent funny looks their way. Dan couldn't think of anything to say; for once he was not glad that he did not resemble his date. 

"Did you like dinner desu? It was good, no desu?"

"Usu."

"You haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith desu?"

"Usu."

"So we can enjoy the movie together, desu?"

"Usu."

Dan gulped hard. He couldn't take this torture anymore. He had to break the date up. To break any previous ties formed over the internet.

"Ano, Kabaji-kun-" Dan started, but he was immediately lifted by his senior, and before he knew it, Kabaji was running.

"What are you doing desu?!" Dan screamed, but his voice was drowned by the sounds of other people shouting. Maybe this was a case of date-rape, like Akutsu-senpai had said!

At that moment the twelve-year old boy was set down on his feet. He looked around warily. He seemed to be in a dark and narrow alley. He squinted through the darkness at his date. Kabaji looked calm on the whole, but wait…was there a flicker of concern in his eyes?

"Stay and wait," was all the fourteen year old said before turning to face the only exit to the main street. Dan gasped-several large, masked men were standing at the exit, blocking the way!

"Give us your money and we'll let you go safely," one of the men growled. Dan supposed this to be the leader. "And only if you promise not to tell about us. Otherwise we'll kill you."

Dan sobbed. What were they to do now, stuck in an alley with robbers blocking the only exit and their lives on the line? Kabaji was so stupid-how could he have run into a narrow, dark alleyway? This guy seriously needed more brains.

Kabaji, however, was not cowed (don't mind the pun). He slowly advanced towards the threatening men, fists raised. Even then, how could he beat so many people?

"Kabaji-kun, don't desu! It's dangerous desu! We can avoid fighting, can't we desu?" Dan pleaded, knowing his efforts were in vain.

"Usu…but they won't leave us," Kabaji grumbled, and he suddenly punched the first man in the stomach, making him fall on the ground, coughing. Dan watched in amazement as his date then began to knock the remaining men out. The scene was so intense that nobody saw a certain white-haired, well-built robber creep up behind the unsuspecting twelve-year old.

"Give the money, or the kid gets it!" Akutsu yelled loudly, making Kabaji turn. The white-haired tennis player glanced at his accomplices. Shishido, Atobe, Hiyoshi, Choutaro, Gakuto and Oshitari were all on the ground, rolling around in pain (Jirou was sleeping nearby). But no matter what the cost, he had to get Dan out of this mess. Hadn't he told the others that this plan wouldn't work?

There was a pause which seemed to last forever, in which Dan felt his heart hammering against his chest. This guy was obviously dangerous. But there was something about him that seemed familiar…

"You wouldn't dare," came a cold voice. Dan was surprised to see Kabaji glaring at his attacker. Glaring! At least now he knew that cows could glare.

Almost at once, the fourteen year old disappeared and reappeared at Akutsu's side. Kabaji punched hard and kicked his enemy in the stomach. Akutsu went down with almost no effort on the former's part.

_I guess I shouldn't have yelled…_Akutsu thought before passing out.

* * *

Dan looked, amazed, at the robbers passed out at his feet. He then looked at his date, who wasn't even panting. Good gods, how fast was he? 

There was a small silence. Dan finally broke the ice.

"We should report these people to the police desu."

"No."

The twelve-year old stared at his date, surprised by the blunt objection. "But these men are bad people desu!"

"Friends," Kabaji corrected, uncovering the mask of the man who had held Dan. It was Akutsu. Dan was aghast. How could Akutsu have done this to him?

"W-what about the others, desu? Are they friends too, desu?"

"Usu." One by one, Kabaji uncovered each mask, revealing a member of his tennis team each time. "Ore-sama went easy on them."

Ore-sama? Now that seemed more like the person Dan had looked forward to meeting on the internet. Maybe Kabaji wasn't so bad at all. He even seemed to be standing straighter, and a gentle warmth shone in his eyes. Dan was stunned by the drastic change.

"Th-thanks for…ano…'saving' me just then desu. I-I really ap-appreciate it desu," Dan stuttered. Everything that had happened tonight seemed to overwhelm him. Perhaps by now they had missed the movie, but he didn't care. He only had eyes for the hero standing in front of him.

"Usu." Kabaji said. "We're probably late for movie, so we should hurry." He held out his hand. "Unless you don't want to-"

"No, let's go, desu. I'd really like to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith desu," Dan smiled and took his date's hand. "Let's hurry, desu."

"Usu."

Dan and Kabaji walked off, hand in hand.

At that moment Atobe sat up, groaning. He held his hand to his stomach, cursing and glaring at all the other members of his team. "Kabaji-kun, how dare you oppose Ore-sama's wishes? How dare you call yourself by my name!" he then heard some more moaning next to him.

"Ugh…what a mess," Hiyoshi groaned. I don't think I'll be able to move properly anymore…"

"That's just wrong," Shishido spat. "How can Kabaji fall for a boy? Once he turns eighteen, he'll be vanned! Going out with a twelve-year old kid is just gross!"

"Oh dear, Akutsu-kun's passed out," Atobe sighed most pitifully, running dirty fingers through his hair. "And Ore-sama's clothes are very dirty. He then addressed Shishido's statement. "Yes, I think we shall have to stop the two from falling in love with each other…before it's too late."

**With Dan and ****Kabaji**

Dan sat in the movie theatre with all sorts of thoughts running through his mind. Kabaji-kun was so strong and good. He somehow knew that although his date acted dumb, he was actually kind, smart and caring on the inside. Dan sighed and leant his head on Kabaji's shoulder.

And so the beginnings of a relationship were formed.

* * *

A/N: Sort of sappy, I'm afraid it'll get a bit sappier as the story goes along (hey, I can't avoid it, can I?). Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Roadblocks

Chapter 3: Roadblocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Hi, sakuraigo3838 here again. I just want to ask you a little something: Do you want me to make an Atobe x Akutsu pairing after I'm done with this fanfic? Sounds gross, but I'm all into the crack pairing thing after writing this chapter… :D Enjoy!

_Note to Gwynhafra: I was somewhat disappointed when you declined because that means getting lost on the site again but at the same time I'm glad you did. I admire your nobility. _:D

* * *

"Dan, are you sure you want to continue this?" Akutsu grumbled as he watched the twelve year old munch his sandwich. They were in the cafeteria yet again. 

"Sure desu. I'm surprised to find myself still sitting with you after what you did on my first date desu…" Dan looked, hurt, at his senpai. Akutsu cleared his throat. They were on dangerous grounds.

"We were trying to save you from Kabaji-kun!"

"I suppose you were trying to do me a favour, but Kabaji-sama's not actually a bad guy desu."

Akutsu paused for a moment, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. After Kabaji's little star show Dan had admired his date and even ended his name with 'sama'. Because of this Atobe had created the ADAKC (Anti-Dan and Kabaji Club) and meetings were held at the house of the 'Great One'. He also knew that the whole Hyotei tennis team (apart from Kabaji, of course) attended regularly. Akutsu was the only person who knew about the affair but did not attend the meetings. They were too petty.

"Kabaji-sama is so wonderful desu!" praised the freshman. "He's so strong, kind and caring desu. And even though he looks stupid on the outside, there's actually a lot going on inside his brain desu!"

"Like fluff and dirt floating around?"

Dan ignored the jibe. He sucked on his soda straw, staring dreamily into the distance.

"Feh, I'll bet this is just a silly crush. Soon you'll be back to your normal self again. And didn't you say that you hated people who slouched?"

"Maybe, but you're just under his famous illusion desu. He actually stands straighter than any one of us desu."

Akutsu stared. The kid was going nuts! Now he liked people who slouched and had the idea that they stood straighter than anyone else! Akutsu shook his head.

"What about the cow eyes?"

"Cow eyes? What cow eyes, desu?" Dan stared quizzically at his senpai. "Kabaji-sama doesn't have cow eyes desu. His eyes are more like…like…" the twelve year old paused, frowning, then snapped his fingers as he found the word. "They're more like glittering stars in the night sky, desu!"

It was Akutsu's turn to stare. This boy really was two bricks short of a load! Oh, what had he gotten Dan into, suggesting that he go on an online dating service? He had to make this idiot see sense!

"Have you gone nuts?" Akutsu shouted, making some people turn and stare. "You can't go out with him! It just seems wrong!" The students who were 'eavesdropping' began to mutter amongst themselves.

A chilly silence swept over the table. Just as the fourteen year old thought it would last forever, Dan spoke. His tone was angry but he spoke quietly.

"I can go out with any friend of mine desu! This is my life and it's not your right to interfere desu! I'm going, desu!" with that, Dan picked up his food tray and walked briskly away, not turning back to look at his senpai. Akutsu was too stunned to even speak; Dan had never talked to him in that manner before. Slowly rising from his seat, Akutsu strode away, ignoring the heated whispers around him.

Dan had changed, and it was all because of Cow-Eye Kabaji. He would turn up at the next ADAKC meeting, he decided. Perhaps this Dan-Kabaji issue wasn't as petty as he'd thought.

**At ****Atobe ****Keigo's**** house**

"Akutsu-kun! What a surprise!" Atobe smiled charmingly as he opened the door. "Come on in! Ore-sama knew that you would visit!"

Akutsu stepped into the mansion. He was in a large hall. The floors had evidently been polished till they gleamed and paintings were on every wall. The hall was well-lit and furnished with art nouveau chairs, tables, and the like. No less coming from a rich brat, he thought bitterly. What he would give to have this kind of money!

"Don't worry; everyone is envious of Ore-sama," Atobe smiled, and Akutsu glared at his host. "I'm sure we all are."

Atobe was oblivious to his guest's sarcasm. "Yes, of course. Let us bring this conversation inside; everyone else is waiting anxiously."

The Hyotei captain led Akutsu into what seemed to be an even larger living room. On a bear-fur carpet sat the rest of the Hyotei team.

"Take a seat."

"Uh, no, I'll just sit on the floor." Akutsu sat on the wooden floor. Sitting on bear fur was beyond comprehension.

"You don't like bear fur?" Gakuto grinned evilly. "It's so nice and soft…"

"You a bear for its fur, for crying out loud!"

"It's ok after you get used to it," Choutaro decided. "I used to hate it, but now it's okay."

"Huh, whatever, I like the floor just fine."

Hiyoshi snickered and Akutsu felt annoyed, but he couldn't leave the house just yet. He had questions that needed answering. Atobe, watching the scene amusedly, finally seated himself next to Jirou, who was pouting slightly.

"I don't think we need to stop Kabaji and Dan-kun," the red haired tennis player whined. "I think they look cute together! What's wrong with being friends with someone two years older?"

"Jirou, how many times do we have to say this? This isn't just about friendship! It's about a twelve year old boy dating a fourteen year old Kabaji!" Shishido snapped. Why Atobe had to drag everyone else into Kabaji's affairs was beyond him and he wasn't in a good mood either. Choutaro stared at his senpai hesitantly.

Jirou frowned and pouted, bringing his lower lip out. "But you and Choutaro are intimates!"

"That's enough now, Jirou," Atobe ordered as Choutaro blushed and Shishido cursed. "At least they're both around the same age. Dan-kun, on the other hand, is _not _the same age as Kabaji."

"But still…"

"It's scary!" Hiyoshi shuddered. "Even thinking about Choutaro and Shishido gives me the creeps." Shishido glared at his fellow tennis player while Choutaro blushed a deeper shade of red. If that was even possible.

"But the reason why we came here today was to think of ways to break Dan-kun and Kabaji up," Oshitari pointed out.

"Yes, Oshitari is right," Atobe said. "And I've got a plan." He added rather smugly.

"Another one of your stinking plans? Count me out. This time I'll watch from the sidelines," Akutsu snorted.

"No, this plan isn't about physical abuse; it's more about playing with the mind," Atobe replied, putting his finger in between his eyes as if he were trying to find his opponent's weak spot. "This time we need you for sure, Akutsu-kun, because Dan won't trust anyone else…"

**The Next Day, ****Hyotei**** tennis practice**

"Kabaji-kun, Ore-sama would like to talk to you," Atobe motioned for his henchman, who (naturally) came.

"Usu."

"This is about Dan-kun. I hope you will know that Ore-sama is saying this out of concern for your happiness," the captain said. Although it was barely visible, Kabaji's eyebrow rose. Recently the twelve year old had been extremely kind towards him. Kinder than anyone else, in fact. What could Atobe possibly say about Dan?

The captain cleared his throat. "Yesterday Ore-sama was training in the park when he saw your boyfriend with Akutsu…"

"Friends," Kabaji said abruptly, seemingly undisturbed. On the inside, however, he was deeply troubled. He knew what would come next.

"No, my dear friend, they didn't see Ore-sama," Atobe hesitated for a moment before continuing. "My dear Kabaji-kun, they were…kissing. And-and because that brat is two-timing you, Ore-sama thinks that you should…should…break up with him."

Kabaji felt as if lightning had just struck him. How could this be happening? Dan-kun had said that he would never leave him for another-ever! Had all that been a lie?

But wait-what if Atobe-kun was telling a lie? He had, after all, been the mastermind behind the ambush on their first date. What if he hadn't forgotten the humiliation of that night?

"You're-you're lying," the hurt fourteen-year old blurted out. "Dan-kun would never leave me for someone like Akutsu!"

"Disbelief is always the first stage one suffers when their love goes away," Atobe sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Kabaji-kun, but Ore-sama cannot say that he is lying." Oshitari, who was nearby, nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I can back Atobe up; I saw Dan and Akutsu sharing a soda in McDonald's yesterday," the prodigy affirmed. "People were giving them so many funny looks that Akutsu finally split the soda into two cups."

"Akutsu would never do something like that in public," Kabaji began to sweat.

Atobe shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but I'm sure that I saw Dan and Akutsu kissing the other day."

"Toilet," Kabaji blurted, turning around and walking briskly towards the men's room. How could Dan leave him like this? Although he had been teased and tormented all his life, this was the worst kind of torture that had happened to him so far.

**Yamabuki**** Junior High, in the library**

"Hi Akutsu-san, desu!" Dan smiled as his favourite senpai strode sullenly into the library. Akutsu, however, did not respond. He looked as if he'd just swallowed a lemon and was trying to scowl, Dan observed.

"That sneaking, filthy, double-crossing…" Akutsu spat angrily as he slammed himself into the chair Dan had pulled out for him. The twelve-year old looked at his senpai quizzically.

"Who desu?"

"Who else? Your dear, sweet Kabaji-sama!"

Dan's eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped. And then he was like a furious, spitting, hissing cat. "No, that can't be desu!" He whispered furiously.

"Yes, it's the truth!" Akutsu shook Dan by the shoulders. "I saw him flirting with Atobe yesterday! And Atobe wasn't exactly discouraging him, either!"

"Then you saw wrong desu!"

"No, I'm certain!"

"I don't believe you desu!" Dan said loudly as he stood up, and several people looked in their direction. The librarian lifted her eyebrow before returning to her magazine.

"Well, you'll have to, brat! I swear, he even said things like, 'honey' and 'sugarplum'!" Akutsu winced at the sugar-coated terms of endearment. "You can't let him two-time you!"

Dan slumped back into his chair, defeated. Was this really happening to him? Sweet, mild Kabaji-sama…

"You're lying, desu," Dan whispered pathetically.

"No, believe me this time."

"You're still bitter from the time you tried to ruin our first date, desu."

"No, not this time."

Dan looked desperately in his senpai's eyes, but saw no flickers of uncertainty. But this just couldn't be happening…

"No, I won't believe you desu! Get away desu!" Dan screamed, and this time the librarian's head shot up from her magazine. Her eyes glared at the offender.

"If you don't simmer down, young man, I'll have you out of here faster than you can walk!"

But Dan was already sprinting as fast as he could out the door, his mind one confused jumble.

Akutsu sighed. Poor Dan, he wouldn't have done this if he'd had a choice. Akutsu stared blankly up at the ceiling, thinking. Stage one of the plan was complete. Now it was time for stage two.

* * *

A/N: Stage two? Stage two? o.0 I haven't even planned that out yet! Thanks for reading, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Must I start again?

Chapter 4: Must I start again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, so there!

A/N: Okay, so no one really looked (or bothered to answer) my previous question…never mind. Enjoy the story (and happy national day to those in China!).

* * *

Was Kabaji-sama really two-timing him? He had to know. He had to confront him… 

These were the thoughts running through Dan Taichi's head as he stared desperately out the window at the deserted park and at the imaginary Hyotei Gakuen beyond. Half of him believed his beloved senpai while the other half did not want to. What to do in situations like these? The twelve year old felt like he was in one of those cheesy romance movies his mother loved so much.

"Dan Taichi, I know you're smart, but you shouldn't dream about your love! What is this transformation called?" Hyo-sensei's loud voice cut into his thoughts like a knife. "Concentrate, boy!"

How did Hyo-sensei know what he was doing? Dan jumped as the rest of his maths class snickered. Oh well, may as well answer the question.

Dan stared at the board, but his heart wasn't in it. Hyo-sensei tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. _Tap __tap__, tap __tap. _The noise vexed Dan and did little to help him remember.

"I-I don't know desu," the boy mumbled, and some girls at the back of the class giggled girlishly. Only one, a quiet girl called Akari, looked at him nervously.

"For your information, Dan, this transformation is called Shear. And if you don't pay more attention, I'm going to have to demote you to band two," Hyo-sensei brayed, pleased that he'd caught his best student unawares.

_Go ahead, I don't care, _Dan thought bitterly as he absent-mindedly scratched his hand. The hand that Kabaji had offered on their first date had been warm and comforting…

At that moment the bell rang and there was a huge commotion to get out of the classroom. Relieved that the torture was over, Dan packed his bag and sprinted (with some difficulty) out the door. He had to confront Kabaji.

* * *

_Got to hurry, I have to find out…_Dan panted. He was telling himself that he had to hurry, but he had a bad stitch. Finally convincing himself to stop for a moment, Dan flung himself onto a wooden bench, gasping for air. 

What if Kabaji were really two-timing him? What would he do then? The twelve-year old felt tears threatening to spill. All he knew was that he'd be crushed. And then he heard voices.

"Kabaji-kun, come close to Ore-sama…"

"Usu…"

Dan's eyes widened in shock. Looking to his right, he spotted two figures, one tall and thin, the other large and muscular, partially hidden by bushes. The distance between Atobe and Kabaji was gradually closed, and then…

…they kissed.

Dan felt like screaming. It felt as if his whole world was crashing down on him, telling him that there was no hope left for him. There was no need to talk to Kabaji anymore. Hot tears running down his cheeks, the twelve-year old fled the scene. Akutsu had been right; Kabaji was two-timing him. What was he to do now?

* * *

Dan couldn't love Akutsu, it was just wrong. Kabaji told himself for the millionth time as he jogged down a forest trail to a playground. Akutsu was just too serious and his eyes were so narrow… 

"Akutsu-sama…" a familiar voice sighed. Kabaji stopped in his tracks. The voice had come from the gushing river close by. Could it possibly be…?

Watching his steps so as not to step on any tell-tale leaves, Kabaji silently made his way to a tree where he could see the river. Reaching his destination, the fourteen-year old peered cautiously around. Yes, it really was Dan and Akutsu! His heart skipped a beat.

"Dan-kun, you know how much you mean to me…only you have the power to make me say things like this…" the low, growling tones of the white-haired senpai made Kabaji flinch. How horrible Akutsu sounded, whispering little nothings into Dan's ear! How could he stand it? The answer loomed before him like a noose in front of a man about to hang. Unable to take anymore, Kabaji ran, ignorant of how much noise he was making. The sound of his footsteps faded, and then 'Dan' spoke.

"Thank goodness he ran away," Shishido sighed with relief as he tore a green band off his forehead and stood. "I hate that kid for being so short; my legs were beginning to cramp."

"Lucky we didn't have to do the kissing scene," Choutaro said.

"Not like you'd be upset about having to do it," Gakuto grinned as he slipped out of his hiding place. "In fact, I think you'd both be pretty happy about doing it-"

"Shut it, Gakuto," Shishido snorted. "You shouldn't be upset just because Jirou isn't falling for you."

Gakuto's expression turned into one of pure anger. "I don't like Jirou!"

"Could have fooled me," Shishido retorted, and Choutaro gave a weak smile. The former suddenly looked into the distance.

"I actually kind of feel sorry for Kabaji."

"But Atobe would never let us hear the end of it if we didn't do this scene," Choutaro said apprehensively. "So no hard feelings, right?"

Shishido paused hesitantly before replying. "No hard feelings."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you?" Akutsu stared coldly at Dan as the twelve-year old wept rather pathetically, but on the inside he felt terrible. Atobe's plan suddenly seemed horrible, but it was for Dan's happiness, right?

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you, Akutsu-senpai. But what do I do now?" Akutsu's cold stare turned to one of surprise. Dan was so upset that he'd even forgotten his 'desus'! Akutsu frowned a little. What if Atobe's plan had hurt Dan more than it had helped him? The fourteen-year old shook his head. No, Dan would get over it in time. But how could he, Akutsu Jin, help him?

"Forget about him," was all the fourteen-year old could muster. "Find someone new."

"Easier said than done," Dan sniffed pitifully. "You don't know what it's like."

"Don't tell me that!" Akutsu growled. "The faster you find someone, the faster you'll get over this. Tell me, which girl in your class is most appealing to you?" Akutsu flinched. Love was really not his thing, and here he was, counselling Dan. What next?

Dan was suddenly thoughtful. "Akari desu…" he murmured, and Akutsu caught a glimpse of a smile before the boy's eyes began to fill with tears. "Akayama Akari desu."

"Then, uh…um…get, uh…together with her."

"But what if she rejects me desu?"

"Then find someone else, for Christ's sake!" Akutsu roared, his patience gone. "How hard is it to find someone new?"

For the second time Dan's face flushed with anger and frustration. "You don't know what it's like to be rejected, desu! Wait till you get dumped; see what it's like then desu!"

"Thing is, I won't fall for anybody," Akutsu retorted. "I'm not stupid enough to."

"But I am desu," Dan sighed pitifully as he slumped onto his bed with a sigh. "Kabaji-sama…"

"Don't say that, you shouldn't defer to that dumb old cow!" Akutsu growled. "Forget about him. Go for that Ayame instead."

"It's Akari desu."

"Right, Akari. Whatever her name is, I'm sure she'll like you," Akutsu added the last part rather kindly.

Dan gave a weak smile. "Thanks, desu. I suppose it's a start desu."

Akutsu sighed with relief as he rose from Dan's chair. Now was the time to leave the boy with his own thoughts. As he was leaving, however, Dan spoke again.

"Akutsu senpai desu?"

"What?" This whole affair was tiresome. He, Akutsu Jin, did _not_ want to spend the rest of his life discussing Dan's love affairs.

"I have a question desu."

"Make it quick, or I'll leave. You've got a minute." _60, 59, 58…_

"Must I start again desu?"

Akutsu whirled around, his annoyed expression turning to one of shock. Was it just his imagination, or did Dan look…weary? Sympathetic now, the senpai took a seat next to the twelve year old.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry and try not to think about it. Time will heal your wounds," the senpai said rather lamely. After an awkward pause Akutsu stood up and left the house. What else could he say or do?

Dan stared down sadly at his shoes. "But what if it doesn't…?" he whispered.

* * *

Kabaji stared blankly at the night sky. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true. 

Dan couldn't have been two-timing him.

But he'd seen it with his own eyes, heard the loving words exchanged between his one love and Akutsu. How could it not be true?

A lone tear slipped down Kabaji's stone face. Cheerful Dan, loving Dan, optimistic Dan. Dan, his first love…

The fourteen year old jumped at a sudden loud rapping on his bedroom door. Kabaji quickly rubbed his eyes as the door opened.

"Munehiro, it's getting late. You should be going to bed now!" Mrs. Kabaji scolded, her mouth set in a firm line. Her expression then turned into one of concern. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are a bit red."

"Itchy," the fourteen year old responded gruffly, turning his back to his mother. But Mrs. Kabaji was not to be fooled.

"Come now, honey, tell me what's wrong," she said gently, putting her arms around her son. If she was expecting a long, drawn-out confession, she was disappointed.

"Leave me alone!" Kabaji blurted out desperately. "I-I'm sorry," he added quietly. "I just need some…alone time."

Knowing that to press her son would be in vain, Mrs. Kabaji rose. "Alright," she said. "I'll give you some 'alone time'. Just know that if you want someone to talk to, I'll be around."

"Usu," Kabaji replied in a monotone voice. Then, as his mother was leaving, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," Mrs. Kabaji said, masking her surprise. Kabaji had never said anything but 'usu' when he was upset. Could someone have changed him? Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Mrs. Kabaji closed the door gently behind her. She should have guessed a long time ago.

As soon as his mother had left the room, Kabaji slumped onto his bed, sighing. He knew that he had to get over Dan, but his mind was in such a mess that he couldn't think how. And then the idea came to him.

Perhaps he'd look for someone new. None of the girls at Hyotei looked particularly pretty, so he'd use the online dating service. Changing into his pyjamas, the fourteen year old turned off the lights before getting into bed. He was sure that things would turn out alright.

His last thought before falling asleep was a single, simple question. _Must I start again?_

The only response he received was from the stars twinkling above. _Only time will tell._

* * *

A/N: Hi, sakuraigo3838 back again. If anyone's reading this…:D 

I had some problems coming up with this chapter, mainly because I later found out that Kabaji's profile said he was thirteen years old. Oh well, in this story he's fourteen. I also had some problems with the last sentence. I wanted to add it because it gave this chapter a sort of peaceful ending, but I couldn't decide on how to phrase it. The original idea was, 'The only response he received was from the stars twinkling above'. But what was the response? Therefore I added 'Only time will tell'. Sounded corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Lives Entwined

Chapter 5: Two Lives Entwined

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Sigh, I finally get around to writing this chapter. I've been particularly busy these days…

* * *

Akayama Akari was a cheerful girl. She had long, black, somewhat messy hair (for she never combed it) and piercing brown eyes. Her only drawback, however, was her skin. Although it was pimple-free, it was so pale that some even mistook her for a westerner trying to go Japanese. She had many friends and to round it all off she performed well in every subject but physics. Today, however, she was grumpy and had scared all her friends away. 

"Sayonara, Kayo-sensei," Akari muttered resentfully as she trudged out the door. She had studied so hard only to get a D in the test! She seemed to have a knack for maths, but physics was always beyond her. Or maybe it was Kayo-sensei's tests. They were always extremely hard. The only person who could get grade As on the tests was…Dan Taichi. The girl's expression immediately became wistful and sad at the same time.

When they had first met in grade five Akari had seen Dan as a spoilt boy who could not get over the fact that he had been moved from some school in America, but now that was not the case. Now she saw Dan as an intelligent, kind and caring person. Even the annoying desus added after each sentence did not bother her anymore. Akari was so deep in thought that she jumped when a certain boy spoke softly into her ear.

"Hi Akayama-chan desu," Dan twiddled his thumbs nervously as Akari turned around to face him. "I…uh…"

"Yes?" Akari could feel a lump in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly wished that her hair wasn't so messy.

"I know it's sudden but I-I've, er, noticed you around a-and I j-just wanted to tell you that…I like you desu," Dan somehow felt that the word 'love' was taboo, but he didn't know why. "And I wanted t-to ask y-you…would you go out with me, desu?"

"Well-yes," Akari replied. Was it just him, or did Akari sound wary?

Dan winced. How perfect-because of the way he'd phrased the ever-so-embarrassing question he now had to ask it again. "W-will you go out with me then desu?"

Akari gave a choked cry and doubled over. Alarmed, Dan ran to her side. As soon as she had recovered sufficiently to talk, Akari lifted her face to Dan's, her eyes watery.

"Are you serious?"

Dan smiled, but on the inside he felt disappointed and depressed. More rejection. And now he came to think of it, Akayama-chan had called him a spoilt brat in grade five. What had made him think that she'd accept him now? He knew when it was time to back out.

"I-I'm sorry that I asked, I should have known that you'd reject me, desu-" he began, but he was promptly interrupted.

"Rejection? No, I'm really happy you asked!" the girl squealed happily, hugging her new boyfriend. "I'd really love to go out with you!"

Dan felt a surge of happiness wash through him. Ignoring the hoots and cheers around him, he hugged his new girlfriend. "I was so afraid of rejection, desu," he whispered softly in Akari's ear before standing back. He quickly noted her dazed but happy look, and all his fears immediately subsided.

"Wh-when…where…h-how?" Akari stammered. This was just too good to be true. Could she be dreaming…? A quick but firm pinch on her arm told her otherwise. She sneaked a glance at Dan. His head was cutely cocked to one side, deep in thought. She smiled as his face brightened.

"How about I take you to the Rose Gardens restaurant on Kotetsu Street at six tomorrow night desu? Are you free then desu?"

"Are you sure? The Rose Gardens restaurant is really expensive!" Akari's eyes widened. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Of course desu, I'd do anything for you desu," Dan grinned his reassuring grin. "So is the time alright for you desu?"

"Any time is fine for me," Akari smiled sweetly. She would do anything for her dear Dan-kun.

"Great desu! I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow desu!" With a cheerful wave the boy disappeared into the thick crowds of chattering students. Running into a nearby classroom, he paused to reflect.

What had made him choose the Rose Gardens? Why not some other expensive restaurant in town? Now that he was out of Akari's sight, he could think of at least a million other choices. And why did he suggest picking her up at six? Was he trying to recreate his first date…?

Dan's memory was flooded with a series of flashbacks. Kabaji fending off the 'evil robbers', Kabaji holding out a warm, gentle hand…

Subconsciously, the twelve-year old began to cry, and he wiped the tears away, quite angry with himself. Kabaji was just a no-good, two-timing pain in the neck! Why was he crying over someone he hated?

"You can't get over it, can you? Stupid brat," a familiar voice growled. Slowly, Dan turned to face Akutsu. "I know you've been crying. Can't you just stop thinking about him?" Almost at once the fourteen year old knew that he'd said something wrong.

"I can't help it, desu," Dan sniffled, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. "It's-It's hard d-desu. You just make it s-sound easier than it is d-desu."

"I-I didn't mean that," it was all Kabaji's fault, the way Dan was acting! If it hadn't been for him the boy wouldn't have been so unstable in the first place! "I-I meant that…"

"You meant what desu? That I can just use selective memory to rid myself of him forever desu?" Dan yelled before pushing past his senpai out into the corridor. "I don't need you watching my every step, so leave me alone desu!"

Akutsu stared, stunned, after the twelve year old sprinting down the corridor. Then, as his senses and impulses came back to him, he hollered:

"Don't tell me what to do brat!"

**At six o'clock the next night**

"Akari! Your date is downstairs waiting for you!" Mrs. Akayama called up the stairs, smiling. She had waited long for her daughter's first date, and she had finally been rewarded for her patience. "You know you shouldn't keep him waiting!"

"Coming, mom!" at that moment the girl glided down the stairs. She was wearing a royal blue dress and a silver necklace with a small cat pendant. Her long hair was let down as usual with the exception that it had been combed into glossy black tresses.

"Darling, you look so pretty tonight!" Mrs. Akayama looked her daughter up and down, a look of evident approval on her face, then sighed enviously. "Oh, to be young again…"

Akari blushed a bright red. "Thanks, mom," she mumbled, giving a weak smile. "Nice to know that my efforts didn't go to waste."

"Of course they didn't, honey. Be confident!" Mrs. Akayama glanced at her daughter before jumping. "Oh, mustn't keep your date waiting! I'll close the door after you."

"Oh right. Bye mom!"

"Bye, honey. Have a good time!" Mrs. Akayama stared from the porch past her daughter's retreating back before closing the door to face her husband reading a newspaper. She frowned a little.

"Honey?"

"Hm?"

"We haven't been out on a date for quite a while."

Mr. Akayama peered up from his newspaper, dismissive. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Take me out, you dolt!"

The unfortunate husband squirmed nervously. His wife was in a romantic mood and now they were on dangerous ground. He had to be careful, but he could not think of anything to say.

"Maybe some other time, I'm too busy right now," he said pathetically.

"Well, Mr. Smartypants, as a matter of fact I know that tomorrow you've got a day off," Mrs. Akayama replied acidly. "And I also happen to know that you have just spent today finishing everything that needs finishing. You told me that yesterday evening, remember?"

"Well, I-"

"You know it!" Mrs. Akayama leant towards her husband's ear and smiled evilly. "How about you take me out tomorrow night, hm?" She glared at him. _Do it or die._

"Al-alright," Mr. Akayama sighed, resigned. He watched his wife return to the kitchen, humming, and made a mental note to spend quality time at the office during holidays in the future.

* * *

"Hi, Akari-chin, you look really pretty desu," Dan gazed with admiration at Akari. How beautiful she looked! Her royal blue dress was a great contrast to Akari's pale skin, making her shine in the crescent moon. Her flowing black locks cascaded down her shoulders smoothly. He noticed every little detail, even the small, delicate cat pendant around her slender neck. Why hadn't he fallen for her before? 

"Th-Thanks…you look really handsome in your black suit and dark red tie," Akari stammered. She mentally scolded herself for not being able to handle compliments well. Eager to be out of the limelight, she put her pale hand into Dan's. "Shall we go now?"

"O-Of course, d-desu," Dan shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I still haven't gotten over your being so pretty desu."

Akari blushed for the second time that evening. "W-we should be going now," she insisted.

"You must be hungry desu. Alright, let's hurry up then desu."

Five minutes later found the couple in the Rose Gardens. As usual, the atmosphere in the restaurant was warm and welcome. The food was excellent and the staff was friendly. Halfway through the course Akari spoke.

"This food is great! I didn't think that there was anything better than my mom's chicken until now-but don't tell her I said that!"

Dan laughed as he ate some vegetables. This girl could be funny and cute at the same time, and as an added bonus, he felt relaxed whenever he was around her. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to desu."

"You'd better," Akari said fiercely before changing the topic. She fingered the necklace around her neck, her small fingers closing every now and then around the cat. "You know this pendant of mine, I bought it in Kyoto when I was eight…"

Akari's pendant was very pretty, but he didn't want to know its history. Suddenly quite bored with the topic, Dan's mind began to wander. He listened to a nearby table's conversation. It seemed to consist of two people, one male and one female.

"And, you know, I was so annoyed with that broken mobile phone, I chucked it out the window and got myself a new one!" Dan lifted his eyebrow. These two were certainly a violent pair.

"Usu."

This time the twelve-year old jumped. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? He listened hard, and surely enough, the same monosyllable sounded again. Dan's heart froze. Could it possibly be…?

"Mou, Dan-kun, are you even listening?" Akari demanded, but Dan ignored her. He was too busy looking at his old love who sat opposite him, facing him with the same amount of surprise and shock.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been debating about happy endings and sad endings. I wonder which one this story will take...? 

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

Chapter 6: Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs/poems that appear in this chapter. But I do own Akari. :)

A/N: This should be the last chapter. At the same time it's also the last time you'll be able to review and make me happy. :)

* * *

_Hi __Kabaji__-kun,_

_I'd love to go on a date with you! The Rose Gardens at six o'clock__ tomorrow evening__? That'd be perfect and oh so romantic! I'll see you around!_

_Miya_

_P.S. My parents were so pleased when they found out that I'd found a boyfriend! You see, __I'm not that pretty__, but I hope you can overlook that!_

Kabaji read the email over twice, emotionless. His date wasn't pretty? It didn't matter; it wasn't as if he was Prince Charming. That was probably the reason why Dan had dumped him. Shaking his first love out of his head Kabaji began to type his reply. The response was mechanic and (as Dan would say) extremely cliché desu.

_Miya_

_It doesn't matter whether you're __a perfectionist__ or not or whether you're pretty or not, you'll always be p__erfect__ in my eyes. I'll see you tomorrow evening._

_Yours,_

_Kabaji_

After he'd sent the email off Kabaji leant back in his chair, staring blankly up at the ceiling. What was Dan doing right now? He was probably chatting up some girl now, getting ready to dump her as soon as he'd gotten enough fun out of it. What an evil kid, and only twelve years old! But the real Dan was not evil…

Kabaji closed his eyes as a wave of emotional pain swept through his heart. He thought about Atobe and his warnings about Dan, and he acknowledged how wrong he was. But why did he have to be a victim of the times? Was being homosexual really as bad as everyone thought? Were they even justified in condemning those who only wanted to love and be loved, no matter what?

The fourteen year old suddenly gave a start. He had tennis practice soon! Grabbing his tennis racquet and slipping his shoes on the boy ran up the street towards the tennis courts. There was no time to think about the back-stabbing pain in the neck. He had just been an unlucky victim, but now he had a chance to heal his broken heart. And that was that.

* * *

It couldn't be. He was dreaming. Kabaji shook his head slightly, wishing his old love away. But when he opened his eyes to look, his nightmare was still there, looking at him with the same amount surprise, shock and…hate. Kabaji wanted to pretend Dan wasn't there, to pretend that it was just him and Miya, but he couldn't pull himself away from Dan's piercing eyes.

Miya was a smart girl of fourteen. She had brown hair that was always tied in pigtails and a very pale face with a few pimple marks, and her chest was small. Her ultimate weapon, however, was her cherry-red lips that could pout and persuade people into doing whatever she wanted. But she was extremely impatient. And she was not going to change anytime soon.

"Kabaji, what's wrong?" She whined, tugging at his sleeve. "Do you know that kid over there or something?"

Miya could tell that she had hit the head of the nail by the way her boyfriend stared. Almost immediately extreme thoughts entered her mind.

"Are you…gay?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. When Kabaji did not reply, her fear grew. "Please…say you love me or something," she said desperately. "Tell me he's just a friend you had a row with!"

Kabaji snapped out of his trance and looked at his girlfriend, close to tears. How could he think about himself at her expense? His eyes softened and he patted her shoulder. His mind screamed for him to shut Dan out of his mind.

"Yes, it's nothing more than that," he grunted gently. "He can be very vicious if he wants to, but if we ignore him I'm sure that he'll eventually ignore us, too."

Miya shuddered but smiled at her boyfriend. "I certainly hope so."

**With Dan**

"Dan-kun, why are you staring at that big guy?" Akari asked, scared and worried. She had never seen Dan's look of hate before. "Has he done something to you?" She placed her hand on his and looked at him, her eyes wide like a small child's.

Dan looked away from Kabaji to Akari, thoughtful. The girl was too innocent to think about such things; in other words, she had never been dumped before. But he could not think of anyone who would want to leave this sweet, caring girl.

"It's nothing, desu," he smiled weakly. "H-He's just a friend with whom I had a fight, that's all, desu."

"Oh, I'm sure that you two will be friends again," Akari returned the smile reassuringly. "Maybe we can approach him now? I'd love to be acquainted with-"

"No, we shouldn't," Dan blurted out quickly. He was on dangerous ground now. "You see, that's his girlfriend over there, and she can be very violent when drunk." Inwardly he grimaced and mentally apologized to Kabaji's new girlfriend for judging her. But Akari was not to be disappointed.

"Then why don't you confront him elsewhere?" she suggested. "Like…in the men's room?" she stifled a laugh with her hand and Dan scowled playfully at her.

"Shove it, Akari desu."

She replied with a musical laugh that made Dan feel warm inside. "Make me," she said. Her teasing expression changed to one of pleasure as a platter of small cakes was put on the table. "Oh, desserts! I have a sweet tooth, you see."

"After you then desu," Dan smiled stiffly. The effect of Kabaji's sudden appearance had not entirely worn off, but Akari wasn't looking at her date. She was jumping at the cakes like a small child trying to grab everything it could see in a candy shop. When she had stuffed at least four in her mouth, she looked, wide-eyed, at Dan. "Better get some before I finish them all! They're great!" She giggled, her mouth full of cake.

"R-Right desu," Dan reached for a cake and put it in his mouth. Suddenly he choked and coughed. Akari was at his side immediately.

"What's wrong? Did the cake go down the wrong way?"

"It-It's horrible desu," Dan gasped as he spewed bits of cake onto his plate. He ignored the strange looks others gave him and, getting up, sprinted towards the men's toilets. Akari watched him, worried for a bit, then giggled. Dan was so cute at times, and as a bonus, he hated cake. No competition for her!

In the meanwhile, Kabaji saw Dan leaving his table in a hurry. Instinct told him to rise and follow his old love, but he hesitated. Would he really be wise in doing so? What would Dan say if he was confronted? Would he be hurt by what Dan would say and do? Instinct won. No matter, he had to find out why Dan had dumped him. Kabaji rose, but a pale hand stopped him. He turned to find Miya staring at him, disgusted, full of hate.

"So you do love him…" she whispered furiously. "How could you…? Why did you do this to me…?''

"I-I don't love him," Kabaji protested. "But I need to talk our argument over with him, make him see what he's done wrong." But Miya was already past the point of listening to reason.

"I bet he dumped you. I bet that you're just bitter that he's found a girlfriend now," she hissed back, and then her eyes filled with tears. "In fact, I bet that you don't even care about how I feel." Her low tones rose to shrill cries and Kabaji found himself the centre of unwanted attention. Sinking back into his seat, Kabaji hugged Miya, who was weeping bitterly. Miya, he concluded, was not a happy girl to begin with. But who would be if they found out that their date still cared about their first love?

"I'm sorry," he began. "I-I was being…uncaring. Not like you…" there was an awkward pause. "I-I'm not good with words…"

"You didn't have to be," Miya hiccoughed. "I just wanted to be loved by someone other than my friends and family…" She pushed Kabaji away, and for a moment the two sat, one crying with her head on the table, the other watching silently, unsure of what to do. Finally Miya broke the silence.

"Go to him. Just…go."

Kabaji hesitated, then stood up. He walked in the direction of the men's room, then turned to look back. Miya was now sitting upright, her hair slightly messy and her lips quivering, but her eyes held his gaze. "Go," she mouthed fiercely as another pearl tear rolled down her cheek. Almost immediately Kabaji knew how big a mistake he'd made. Why did nobody else want this poor, lonesome girl? He wanted to run back, to hug her, kiss her, tell her everything was okay, that he really wasn't homosexual, but it was too late. They both knew that. Kabaji turned and headed for the toilets. He did not look back again.

* * *

"Oh gods, that was horrible," Dan spat for the millionth time into the sink before looking into the mirror. One would have seen a twelve year old in a smart-looking suit, but all he saw was a weary, sad-looking boy who looked as if he'd lost his whole childhood. What had made him this way? Dan was so shocked by his appearance that he did not notice Kabaji's presence until the latter cleared his throat. 

"Dan."

The twelve year old whirled around, surprised. Then his eyes blazed with hatred. "You," he spat. "How could you do that to me desu?"

"I didn't do anything!" it was Kabaji's turn to be angry. Dan was taken aback by how much emotion his senpai suddenly released. It was as if the anger had been boiling inside him all along. "How dare you accuse me of being a traitor like you?"

"Traitor desu? I never betrayed you desu! I swear I saw you kissing Atobe-senpai just a few weeks ago desu! You like him and not me right desu? Don't deny it desu!" Dan began to cry and Kabaji's heart wrenched, but he was confused. He spread his hands out, palms up.

"I wouldn't deny it, but I must, or else I would be lying. I never liked Atobe that way. We're just friends."

"Lovers, you mean, desu?" Dan shook his head wildly. "I know you betrayed me desu!"

Kabaji lost his temper at the sight of Dan's frailness and stupidity. "Well, what about when you were at the riverbank exchanging sweet words with Akutsu? Or don't you remember that?" he shouted.

"What? You think, _I_ like Akutsu-senpai that way desu?" Dan was truly disgusted by now. Surely Kabaji was trying to grasp at straws! "What kind of question is that? And what riverbank? I haven't been to one since I was ten!"

"Stop lying!" If Kabaji had looked back on the scene, he would not have recognized himself. Where had the composed but stupid, cow-eyed idiot gone? "You were about to kiss Akutsu! I'm sure of it!"

"What desu? You're accusing me falsely desu!" Dan cried angrily. "And when do you think I did that desu?"

"How about…say…a few weeks ago by a riverbank?!"

"I told you, I have never been near a riverbank since I was ten desu!" Dan shouted. At that moment the door swung open and a man entered giving them strange looks. It was obvious that he'd heard them outside. Dan and Kabaji immediately lowered their voices once the man disappeared into a cubicle.

"Are you sure you saw me desu?" Dan hissed furiously. "I bet you just saw people who looked a lot like Akutsu-senpai and me desu."

"No, it's too coincidental, you had that green headband of yours on," Kabaji shook his head. Calm down, calm down…

"Well, you're claiming that you didn't cheat on me, and I certainly didn't cheat on you desu," Dan sighed. "And we're going round in circles. Maybe we should just clear this up desu."

"How? You have no proof that I've been cheating on you-"

"And vice-versa of course desu! Listen, you idiot, what I meant was, let's split up forever desu. Forget this ever happened desu. And then we'll never have to puzzle over who cheated who desu."

"But I want to know-"

"But it's a perfect stalemate, isn't it, desu?" Dan ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok, let's get this over with desu. Kabaji, I hate you and I never want to be with you again desu. There, it's out desu. Now we can forget about past enmities desu." Involuntary tears ran down Dan's cheeks and he turned away to hide them, but Kabaji had already seen them. And the words. They hurt.

Kabaji stared vacantly at the back of his former lover, unbelieving, sorrowful. Finding out for himself had been painful, but the pain of being told by Dan himself was excruciating. Surely this couldn't be happening, could it? No, no, no…

The man came out of his cubicle, ignoring the statue-like figure on his right and the shaking frame on his left. He washed his hands and exited the men's room, and silence reigned for a good ten minutes. But to the two tennis players it seemed like forever.

Finally, Kabaji spoke. Firm, unconcerned, cool. But on the inside Dan had made him crumble, like an unsatisfied child knocking a sand castle down. "Al-Alright, I'll go. For-Forget this ever happened," he stammered. Without another word he strode briskly to the door and left.

The door opened.

The door closed.

And it seemed like eternity before Dan could lift his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, what have I done desu…" he whispered.

**Twenty years later**

"Honey, I'm going out desu!" Dan called to his wife impatiently. "Could you close the door for me please desu?"

"Sure thing, as soon as I put the dishes in the sink," Akari called back. Dan heard a hurried clattering as his wife ran out of the kitchen, hair in a mess, her apron skew-whiff. His eyes softened as he realised how hard his wife had been working. Ever since they had married his life had become one big, rushed routine: Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, come back, do more work, eat dinner, read the newspaper, then go to bed. And he never had any time to be with, let alone think, about his wife. The poor girl, running back and forth, waking up earlier just to prepare breakfast, slaving all day with the housework, and when her husband returned home, there wasn't even so much as a 'thank you' waiting for her. He hugged Akari and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy and all desu. How about when I come home, I'll treat you to a nice evening out desu? It is Friday after all desu."

Akari's response was a tired smile. "That would be wonderful, but you have work to do. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine at home." With a chaste kiss she sent her husband away and closed the door. Almost immediately her smile turned into a weary sigh. She walked slowly to the sofa and sank into it, her head in her hands.

After she had moved into Dan's house all she had ever done was do the household chores, cook and try to make her husband's life comfortable. But recently Dan had been so busy that he never had any time to spend with her, save for dinner and the weekends. Even then Dan had too much to do and would lock himself up in the study, leaving her bored and lonely. And the neighbour that lived across from them, Kabaji Munehiro, was very quiet and not very friendly. He even gave Akari the impression that he was a fool.

At that moment the doorbell rang, making Akari jump. "I'm coming!" she yelled and ran to answer the door. If she was expecting anyone, this person was not who she expected.

"Akutsu-san!" she exclaimed. "Please, come inside."

"Don't tell me what to do," the older man growled, but he nevertheless came in and took a seat on the squishy sofa Akari had occupied.

"Why have you called today? It's not like you to come and see me, and if you're looking for Dan, he's already out to work," Akari said with a slightly bitter note in her tone. If he visited regularly, perhaps she wouldn't be so lonely and miserable…

Akutsu ignored Akari's bitter note. "No, I've come to see you, and I've come to tell you a little story. About your husband. And it's true, but don't let him know anything about it."

Akari looked suspicious. "If it's something I shouldn't let him know about, perhaps you shouldn't tell me anything-"

"No, I have to tell you," Akutsu ran his fingers through his white hair, grumbling. Dan's past had been nagging at him lately, and it was tugging at him so hard that he had to tell someone who didn't know about it. "You've been bitter about his never spending any time with you, am I right?"

The girl stared, then reluctantly nodded. "I suppose so," she mumbled. "I've always felt so lonely and tired of taking care of him when all he does is spend time with his work…"

"Then perhaps this story will let you sympathize with him," Akutsu paused. "The story is about two innocent young boys, trust, betrayal, jealousy and…and…love." He sounded like a cheesy story-teller that young children loved to listen to, but it was the only way he could think of a dramatic start. And he'd done it, right?

"O-Okay…" it was Akari's turn to pause. Was Akutsu hinting at Dan being a homosexual? "Y-You're n-not saying that my h-husband is…"

"Gay? Well, I don't really like surprises, so yes. And don't feel angry yet, it's a long story, and where things stand today is partly my fault…and Kabaji's friends' fault," Akutsu sighed. "I feel so guilty about everything, but we only wanted what was best for Dan and Kabaji…" Without waiting for a reply Akutsu plunged into his story. Akari's eyes grew wider and wider as the story progressed, and when Akutsu finished, there was a silence. Then Akari snapped.

"That was so mean of you!" she shouted, jumping up. "Even if it meant not marrying Dan, at least he would be happy! At least he wouldn't have to suffer in silence with the person he really loves living across from him! Do you think any of this has made me happy, too?"

Akutsu humphed. "Feh, he's just not happy right now because he's not spending enough time with you. And I wouldn't have told you this story if I'd thought you'd start acting like a fussy mother at the end of it!"

"You wanted someone to confide in!" Akari retorted. "And what kind of a friend are you, anyways? Making Dan miserable and trying to stop him from being what he wants to be?"

"Look little miss, at the time I was only doing what I thought was best for him!" Akutsu yelled, jumping up to glare Akari in the eye. Akari snorted.

"Oh, so you thought you knew what's best for him! Why couldn't you trust him to learn from his own mistakes! Thanks Akutsu Jin, you've just ruined three lives!"

"How dare you tell me off? If I made the first mistake, then you made the second! Dan told me all about your first date; how he saw Kabaji there and how you actually _encouraged _him to confront Kabaji! How naïve are you, woman? You didn't even know what Dan was going through at that time!"

Akari sat back down on the couch, stunned. Although she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Akutsu was right. How had she not seen Dan's inner turmoil?

"G-Get out," she said finally. "Just…go. I need to be by myself…"

Akutsu didn't need an invitation. Standing up, he strode over to the door and slammed it shut after him, not looking back once. Confident that she was alone now, Akari slid from the couch to the floor, staring at nothing. Tears filled her eyes.

"So, that was why you changed after our marriage…" she whispered, but she was shaken out of her trance again by someone ringing the doorbell. Certain it was Akutsu, she walked angrily over and pulled the door open.

"Listen, I don't want to hear about this ever again-" she paused awkwardly. All she saw was a note with roses. She picked the bouquet of flowers up and read the note.

_Dear __Akari__Taichi_

_Presumably __Akutsu__-san has told you about your husband's past. Ore-__sama__ is truly sorry about what we made your husband go through. Although it is not really compensation, I hope you will accept these roses. _

_From,_

_The Old __Hyotei__ Tennis Team and __Akutsu Jin_

If the situation had not been so sombre Akari would have laughed at the note. Instead she gazed sadly at it, and in the back of her mind a song began to play. Overwhelmed, she fell to her knees and began to cry bitterly.

_What is a youth?__Impetuous fire,_

_What is a maid? __Ice and desire,_

_The world wags on._

_A rose will bloom,_

_It then will fade,_

_So does a youth,_

_So does the fairest maid…_

_Finis_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I was gloomy and depressed by the end of this chapter. But if I made the ending a happy one (which is awfully hard to do anyways) it would have been extremely unrealistic. Real life is hardly ever happy anyways. How do you find the ending? I find it pretty cheesy, but I did try to keep the atmosphere. Thanks for reading. Please review! 


End file.
